


[podfic] All things being equal, I'd rather be in Philadelphia

by reena_jenkins, shinykari (meinterrupted)



Series: Five Minutes Longer [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Canon-Typical Violence, Community: avengerkink, Darcy Does 'Die Hard', Darcy Lewis Is Better Than You, Darcy Lewis/Steve Rogers UST, Darcy is a bamf, Darcy is the fandom bicycle and I love it, F/M, Female Character of Color, Gen, Hostage Situations, Podfic, Post-Movie(s), Racist Language, Sexist Language, UST, Women Being Awesome, and Steve loves it too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 05:56:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1846927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/meinterrupted/pseuds/shinykari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Darcy didn't sign on with SHIELD to be a hero. Too bad a group of bank robbers didn't give her a choice."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] All things being equal, I'd rather be in Philadelphia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blackglass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/gifts).
  * Inspired by [All things being equal, I'd rather be in Philadelphia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/456571) by [shinykari (meinterrupted)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meinterrupted/pseuds/shinykari). 



****

**Coverartist:** [](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)**reena_jenkins**  
 ****

 **Pairing:** Steve Rogers/Darcy Lewis  
 ****

 **Warnings:** post-movie, hostage situation, written for a kink meme prompt, original character of color, Darcy is a bamf, Darcy Lewis is better than you, Darcy is the fandom bicycle and I love it, Steve loves it too, women being awesome, UST, Darcy Lewis/Steve Rogers UST, Darcy does Die Hard, several instances of sexist and racist language, canon-level violence, lots of swearing

**This story contains lots of swear words, canon-typical violence, and potentially triggering racist and sexist language. Please listen responsibly.**

**Length:** 01:08:28  
  
 **Download link:** You can download this podfic as an [**mp3 right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/%28AVG%29%20_All%20things%20being%20equal,%20I%27d%20rather%20be%20in%20Philadelphia_.mp3) or as a [**podbook (m4b) right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podbooks/\(AVG\)%20_All%20things%20being%20equal,%20I'd%20rather%20be%20in%20Philadelphia_.m4b) (thanks, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[**paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/), for hosting me!)


End file.
